


隐疾男女

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 你有生理病  我是心理病





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 切勿讳疾忌医

“怎么是你——”  
“见鬼——”

没人能告诉德拉科，在有了隐疾之后，终于痛下决心不再讳疾忌医，却在圣芒戈遇到‘老同  
学’时，应该用什么样的表情。

尤其是这位‘老同学’还是——

“赫敏·格兰杰——我警告你——”

“警告我——”对方熟练的拿出了医用手套，“来吧——自己来，还是我帮你——”

“你要干嘛——”

“马尔福——哦，不——这张纸上写的是汉姆·波顿先生”

德拉科看着许久不见的‘泥巴种’竟然露出了——她在嘲笑自己。  
是，自己为了保留自己最后的一点隐私，不得已的用了一点点见不得人的魔法，比如说换了个名字这种事，毕竟他这次的患处，有点——

“不要耽误后面病人的就诊时间，波顿先生——”女医生收起了刚刚一闪而过的戏谑，凝起了眼神“公事公办——”

“你发誓——”他咬着牙想要最后一点尊严。

“抱歉，这里不是教堂——”不过，面前的女人显然并不吃这一套，赫敏皱了皱眉，“快点——好吗——马尔福”

“格兰杰，你在耍我？！我是个男人！”

“这是个事实——为什么需要重复事实？”赫敏头疼的点了点头，“所以可以——抓紧脱掉你的裤子了吗——”

“为什么？这是魔法医院，怎么会需要我——”德拉科虽然这样说着，但还是仍然把手  
犹豫的放在了他的腰带上。

“是的，需要你脱掉裤子。”赫敏不耐烦的重复了一遍，“还是你需要先去看看你的耳朵，是否过早的出现了耳聋等早衰的情况？”

“你——”德拉科气急反而笑了出来，“你还是老样子，一点没变！”赫敏当然听出来了他的语气可不是老同学间的嘘寒问暖。

“不知道你说的哪一点，我当然一点没变”赫敏拿了起来放在桌上的病历，“不过看上去，我们的马尔福先生，倒是发生了点——变化”  
德拉科闻言不自然地涨红了脸，“erectile dysfunction——我十分确定这个病症，需要你脱掉你的裤子来配合我的检查，马尔福先生。

“是梦，一定是梦！”德拉科仰面躺在病床上，紧紧地皱着眉头闭着眼睛。

对于他这副像是在受刑的样子，赫敏一下子就想到了那个三年级倒在巴可比克脚下的怂包，没想到这么多年，他真的是没有什么变化。

当然，她也没有想到自己会在这里看到昔日的老同学，毕竟自己在圣芒戈里面的主攻的是—— 赫敏瞥了一眼他褪在大腿上的裤子，当然德拉科保留了他的内裤——所以这显然不符合她对于‘脱下裤子’的要求

不过。不得不说，他的内裤看上去十分骚包，赫敏又抬头看了看他，决定稍微给这位高傲的不可一世的马尔福先生，在她职业允许的范围内，开个小小玩笑

“马尔福先生，马尔福先生——”可能是他真的是极度紧张，赫敏叫了他好几声，对方仍然在絮絮叨叨的念念有词。赫敏实在是忍不住，再次提高了音调

“什么？”德拉科像根弹簧一样的坐了起来，并且下意识的捂住了自己的要害部位，然后有些不自在的问道“是好了吗？”

“并不是”赫敏努力忍着不让自己在对方刚刚的反应中笑出来，“只是想跟你说一下关于检查过程中的须知事项”她‘严肃’地清了清嗓子

“首先，请您保持放松——”

“我很放松”似乎怕对方不相信一样，德拉科故意抖了抖肩膀，晃了晃手臂。但是赫敏没有放过他紧张的并拢的双腿，当然还有他的重点部位——

“那很好——您的放松，会给我们的诊断会带来很大的帮助。”赫敏审视着面前的这位老同学，“然后，其实也是最后的一个问题”赫敏顿了顿“马尔福先生——就是，您能把您的  
内裤脱掉了吗？”

“一定要这样——”  
“当然，除非您在质疑我的从医经验——”

“我当然质疑！”德拉科确保自己只是小声嘀咕了一句，手却犹犹豫豫地又放在了自己的内裤边缘。“格兰杰，你确定要看我的——”梅林，他可说不出口，‘格兰杰，你要看我的老二’这样粗俗的话，不过，他现在开始有了新的想法，就是格兰杰怎么会在圣芒戈里干这个行当，梅林，每天站在帘子后面看每个有难言之隐的男人的老二？

不过这可真像，她能干的出来的事——在校期间把所有校规都违反了个遍的格兰芬多级长。德拉科又忍不住多看了一眼，站在一旁收拾整理医疗器材的女人，难得她有个像样的发夹把自己的‘鬃毛’像模像样的别了起来，这样看起来她的侧脸的弧线看起来还不错，还有——德拉科的视线向下转移的时候，有些不可置信的眨了眨眼。

她什么时候发育出来了胸前的那对小鼓包，原谅他进来的时候的‘羞怯’，导致竟然没有发现这个事实。

“好了吗——马尔福先生”在他刚刚打算再仔细确认时，对面的女人却转过身来，好吧，梅林，正面完全看不出来什么鼓包——是幻觉，德拉科鉴定完毕。

“你的内裤是被你使用了什么强力粘贴咒语？”

坦白讲，赫敏认为自己已经给足对方时间，来消化什么男性自尊受挫，家族荣誉受损这一系列的乱七八糟的鸡毛琐事。

但是当她回过头发现对方仍然在扭扭捏捏的不上不下，并且脸上还泛起了奇怪的红晕的时候，着实让她有些气恼，当然这源于她今天不是只为一个马尔福家族的独子服务。

她相信待会下一个病人进来的时候一定又要毫不犹豫的抱怨自己等待的时间，而且如果不幸的话，下一位病人可能还带有一点口臭，以及说话激动的时候会喷一点口水。

要不是因为这是在圣芒戈，赫敏认为自己会立刻掏出魔杖，对着他的内裤来一个‘四分五裂’，不过说起来，出了圣芒戈，自己为什么要看一个臭屁的纯血的内裤。

“马尔福先生——要知道我非常乐意帮您——”赫敏意有所指的看一眼他的内裤，并用自己的眼神表示了，如果他再不立刻搞定这一切，她会毫不犹豫的立刻上手解决这一切问题。 

“好吧，好吧，举手之劳”语气听上去是个稀松平常的调调，不过等到德拉科用手把内裤往下一推之后，便紧紧地躺在床上闭上了眼睛，看上去好像中了通通石化一样。 

工作了大概用一年的赫敏认为自己已经在这个科室里看过了太多男性生殖器，当然在这里的初始阶段，她并不能非常理智的面对一个异性的生殖器官，当然这不在说她会对着一些存在着明显疾病特征的生殖器官产生什么夹杂着情欲的联想。

不过她的适应能力很快的就可以完全冷静的处理好这些人之常情的尴尬，所以对于面前的这位‘娇羞’的老同学，赫敏在心里并不认为自己可以被马尔福划为同学这一类当中去，但是 大概是碍着这一层面的交际，或许是对方从进来就带着的紧张传染到了她的身上，她竟然会在他褪下内裤的瞬间，感到紧张—— 

梅林——赫敏感谢对方闭上了眼，因为在她瞥了一眼对方疲软状态下的尺寸之后，赫敏还是忍不住在心里感叹一句 

的确是值得臭屁的资本——

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抓到了“把柄”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就很轻松的一更

“所以你是说，你竟然在医院遇到了格兰杰？”

“需要我也给你挂个号去看看，我到底是不是在说谎——”德拉科一仰头把手里的威士忌吞了一大口。

“这可真是——”布雷斯有些兴奋的吸了几口烟，“要我说，这可真是——”

“真是个狗屁——”德拉科用手肘带了点力气推了身边的好友一把，“闭嘴——还嫌不够烦。”他的声音有些大，低头擦杯子的酒保抬眼瞥了他们一眼，布雷斯讪讪的笑了笑，摆了摆手，示意酒保，继续忙自己手里的活儿。

“哎，要我说——德拉科”布雷斯碰了碰他，“你这算有‘把柄’在格兰杰手里了吧”

德拉科对于一旁的‘一语双关’充耳不闻，因为比起这些打趣，他还在想——

今天关于他病因的诊断

“我必须抱歉的说，马尔福”梅林的抱歉，要知道德拉科当时看着面前格兰杰沉痛的表情，差点以为他感染某种致死的病毒，唯一得救的方式是，割了他的老二，不过一旦这样破釜沉舟的想了，所以当得知，只是需要时间找到具体病因的时候，他反倒有些释怀。

想到这里，德拉科忍不住冷哼了一声，让身边还在碎嘴的布雷斯陡然间停下了话茬，“你继续——”德拉科晃了晃酒杯，视线飘忽不定的随意打量着这间酒吧，说实话，布雷斯一开始听说德拉科得了这个病，差点吓掉下巴，不过现在看看，似乎这位当事人也并不是很在意，竟然还可以在这里和自己喝酒。

不过就在他腹诽好友的‘淡定’之时，德拉科的视线终于找到了着力点

“我过去看看——”德拉科端起剩了一半的酒杯，虚晃着指了一个点，也没有回头，就甩了一句“别跟着——”

布雷斯也不知道他这是要干嘛，以为他是看上了哪个漂亮女人，不过一转念，他又想起了德拉科的隐疾，“切——反正啥也干不了”他小声嘟囔了一句，一时间倒是觉得有些好笑。不过当他顺着德拉科落座的身影看过去之后，倒是发现了东西。

这间酒吧德拉科常来，不过倒是第一次碰到‘熟人’，说是熟人倒算不上，不过是上午刚刚在医院给自己看诊的女人，现在竟然出现在了酒吧。

说白了，如果只是碰到德拉科肯定不想在这里搭讪，聊什么？病情，还不如直接给他在预言家日报买个头条。

只不过是因为他在远处就看到格兰杰与同行的男人显然发生了一点不愉快，这让他不由得想到了布雷斯还没说完的‘把柄’。

不过既然赫敏格兰杰抓到了他的把柄，那么他在暗处听个墙角也不算是什么不正义的行为吧，德拉科坐在背靠着他们的位置，暗暗地想。

还好酒吧不吵，这让他在这里可以清晰的听到所有的细节，本来德拉科还抱着想要搞一点格兰杰的‘爆料’来防止对方到处议论自己的‘病情’  
随着对话的深入，德拉科本来愉快的神情到随之消失，梅林，这和他预想的一点也不一样，他实在是没想到——

“所以这就是你——”德拉科此刻都能想到调高音调的格兰杰是怎样的神情，他认为他快接近这次吵架的真相了。

“对——格兰杰，你连和我牵手都觉得恶心”什么鬼，她今天才摸了我的‘老二’不过带着手套，德拉科想到这，倒是觉得喉咙有点干，这才想起来他还带了半杯酒。

“你知不知道你有病——”格兰杰也有病？

“我是个正常男人”

大概是因为对方格外咬重了‘正常’这两个字，刺痛了德拉科，他缓缓地放下了手中的酒杯

“所以这就是你出轨的理由——”

“需要我再说一次吗”听上去格兰杰倒是平静了下来，倒是男人的语气变得不耐烦了起来“我是个‘正常’的男人。”

去他妈的梅林的‘正常’

德拉科这辈子冲动的机会不多，但这次他的大脑还没来得及反应，人倒是抢先站到了格兰杰的面前，一伸手就把那杯酒‘咣’的一声，摆在了桌子上

“需要这杯酒吗——女士”

他看都没有看那个自诩‘正常’地男人，只是冲着格兰杰补充了一句

“我的意思是——泼他脸上”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 素质三连

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续


End file.
